


Glass Tables and Neckties

by Megg33k



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megg33k/pseuds/Megg33k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Either AU or Future!Klaine... Blaine has a nice office with a glass top desk. Kurt comes to visit him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glass Tables and Neckties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Klaine Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Klaine+Fandom).



> I actually wrote this a really long time ago. It was the first smutty fic I ever wrote, but I was never sure I wanted to post it. But we, the Klaine fandom, need something comforting tonight. So, here you go! If you don't like Glee, please just don't read it. Our hearts are broken... the last thing we need is hate right now.

Blaine's clothes were strewn carelessly from the door to the desk, skin already glistening with sweat. The smooth glass surface called to him, drew him in. With a wave of his hand, papers, once important, drifted haphazardly to the drab beige Berber carpeting below. "Not the most elegant choice, but it'll do nicely to keep the glossy slab from sliding around," he thought. He snapped himself back into reality, his damp curls flinging saltwater as he shook his head. "Priorities."

He looked longingly at the beautiful boy in front of him. No, not beautiful... flawless, and not a boy but a man. The innocent eyes and boyish grin were misleading, lulling him into believing there was single chaste bone in Kurt's exquisite body. He bit as his bottom lip, desperately wanting for something more.

Blaine felt the desk's blunt edge press into his buttocks and waited expectantly but was surprised to see his partner stepping away.

Kurt's head whipped back over his shoulder, one simple word falling from his succulent lips. "Stay." It was barely a whisper but fiercly authoritative. Blaine daren't disobey. Instead, he watched intently as their neckties were quickly plucked from the floor.

Kurt sauntered back, both ties draped over his neck. He stared at Blaine, all pretense of innocence fading into animalistic desire. With one swift motion, Blaine's spine skated along the desk's cool surface, his sweat facilitating the ease of his journey.  

Silently, Kurt made his way to the opposite end of the table. He grabbed Blaine's wrist, anchoring it to the table's leg with one tie. His motions exhibited both grace and force, never painful but never timid either. He repeated the process with the other wrist and paused.

"What is it?" Blaine asked, flooded with anxiety.

"Well..." Kurt shrugged. "I clearly have you at my mercy. I'm merely deciding whether I'd rather ravage you now or keep you for later."

"You could do bo-"

Kurt pressed his lips hard against Blaine's, his tongue invading the helpless man's mouth. "I'll decide," he said, pulling away.

Blaine's knees were bent, heels perched on the glass edge. He wasn't exceptionally tall, but he still stretched out longer than the desk would allow. He closed his eyes as Kurt circled the table, waiting impatiently as his aggressor deliberated on what to do with him. Soon though, he felt fingertips tickling up the back of his thighs, setting every nerve ending in their vicinity ablaze. He smiled, his partner having seemingly chosen the option he was favoring. Fingernails gently scraped along his abdomen, the warmth of Kurt's hot breath hovering near his navel. The wait, the anguish seemed like it would never end.

"DO IT ALREADY!" Blaine's brain was screaming at him, but his lips uttered only soft, broken moans.

Blaine struggled not to open his eyes but failed. He saw Kurt staring back at him, mouth slightly agape with hunger in his eyes, and instantly knew the error of his action. Having believed it to be a physical impossiblity, he stiffened even more at the sight. And now he'd made the mistake of letting Kurt see just how badly he ached for his touch.

A sly smile graced Kurt's lips, his alabastrine teeth nearly making an audible "ting" sound when caught by a rogue ray of light.

Blaine let the back of his skull thud gently against the table, his eyes snapping shut once again in hopes of undoing some of the damage he'd already done. Much to his surprise, his wait didn't last long. Soft lips kissed along his inner thigh, and he soon felt long, slender fingers firmly curling around his cock. The small of his back had colluded with both glass and sweat to suction him to the table, and he struggled to free himself enough to assert some control over his rhythm... but to no avail.

Kurt stopped and raised his eyebrows disapprovingly. "Do you want this or not?"

Blaine nodded emphatically.

"Then stop squirming. I've got everything under control."

Blaine dropped his head back once again and relented to his lover's will. He reveled in the feeling of Kurt's impressive grip and encircled fist effortlessly sliding the full length of his erection. Again, he felt the telling presence of his lover's breath, hotter and harder than before, almost panting. Then, the very tip of a tongue snaked its way up his shaft in the hand's wake. He was certain he could feel steam, either rising from his skin or escaping Kurt's eager mouth, just before those plump, perfect lips enveloped his already acutely sensitive cock.

He shuddered, a long, low moan escaping from deep within him, up through his throat, and into the thick air which filled the room.

Kurt, looking rather pleased with himself, grinned as best he could under the circumstances. He tried in vain to hold back a chuckle, but the soft vibrations in his throat elicited more of the same from his partner.

Blaine's fingers entangled themselves with the fabric of the ties and gripped hard, his toes curling in on themselves. Every nerve in his body was on high alert, and a familiar tingling began to spread throughout his being. He battled against it, but he had very little energy to give.

Kurt stopped short, his gaze skittering along every peak and valley of Blaine's body until he reached his lover's eyes. "Ah ah ah," he scolded, wagging his finger. "Not yet." His hands and wrists wrapped around Blaine's thighs and, loosening the glass' grip on his skin, tugged his body to the desk's edge.

Blaine's calves rested on his lover's shoulders, his ankles loosely locked behind Kurt's neck. He peeked again out through lidded eyes, knowing it wouldn't matter anymore. A prolonged wait at this juncture seemed unlikely at best. Kurt already had his right middle and index finger submerged in his mouth and was slowly extracting them - the beauty of the sight not at all lost on Blaine. The same hand soon traced its way down his thigh, pausing briefly and teasing him with tight concentric circles, taunting him with what was coming. Slowly, one slipped inside him, followed closely by the other. Kurt's fingers slid gently and deliberately for several strokes before casually being replaced by his own prick.

They both inhaled sharply; it like it was their first breath either of them had taken in hours.

Blaine felt Kurt's fist tighten around him once again, pumping him in time with his own cadence. Though it should have been the last thing on his mind, he drew some sick sense of pleasure from seeing Kurt's hair mussed and drenched with sweat. It was a rare glimpse into the less polished side of his lover, and he felt appropriately privileged to get to see it.

Kurt's gaze jumped back and forth between his own fist and his lover's... well... everything. He would have loved to focus his eyes solely on Blaine, but it was often too much for him. The way his teeth bore down into his lower lip and his eyes crinkled tightly shut as he fought for short, heavy breaths... The way his tendons strained as he craned his neck back... The slight arch in his back that showcased every rippling muscle of his well-toned abs... The deep "V" that led from his hips to, as best Kurt could tell, Heaven. So, he focused on his own movements instead, drawing out their encounter and soaking up every ounce of pleasure he could.

Blaine could feel the end was near. The sensations he'd been fighting before were sneaking up on him again, but Kurt was far too consumed with other matters to bother stopping him this time. His body was tense, nearly shaking, and he was helpless to further prolong the inevitable. Pressure built up inside of him and was beginning to seek escape. His voice wavered, short, broken utterances escaping upon their own volition. Every muscle in his body flexed, and his ankles locked tighter against Kurt's neck, pulling him in harder and deeper. Then, he shuddered... sweet release. The dense, hot liquid splattered across his abdomen like a careless artist throwing paint at a canvas.

Kurt's lips curled into a delighted smile. He drew out every last drop, his fist suddenly acting as something more of a squeegee than anything else. He held his hand out in front of him, his partner's satisfaction slowly dripping down between his fingers. Almost impulsively, he licked at the "V" that formed between his digits, stopping to suck his index finger completely clean.

Blaine watched breathlessly, knowing full well he could have just cum again if he had the ability.

Kurt recognized the look on his lover's face and pulled him closer still. Setting gentle aside, he thrust as deeply as he could and felt Blaine's ass and thighs warm against his hips and groin. It was no time for subtlety; playtime was over. His teeth were clenched, uncharacteristic grunts forming in and leaving his throat as they pleased. His fingernails dug into his lover's thighs, their sweat-slicked skin making it impossible to secure his grip any other way. Each undulation sent waves of white-hot pleasure surging through his body. "I'm gonna-"

"Come on, then," Blaine taunted, taking way too much pleasure from the expression on Kurt's face. Then, he saw it... a crack in the facade. That flawless man who always seemed to have everything under control finally let himself go. His perfectly coifed shell fell away as he came, enrapture overtaking him at his moment of climax.

Kurt's head dropped back, his face flushed and body weak. He was exhausted. He pulled out and slid himself onto the desk next to Blaine. Lazily, he tugged at the fabric still detaining his partner's wrists.

Once free, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. He marvelled at how he could go back to looking so he beautiful and innocent so quickly. He gently kissed at the enviable cupid's bow of his lover's seemingly perfect lips, their usual sweetness masked by the saltiness of sweat and his own release. "I think I love you," he whispered, his voice barely audible over the thumping of his heart.

"You think?" Kurt replied.

Blaine pursed his lips, his nose crinkling in feigned consideration. "Maybe."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Maybe?"

"Okay, okay... I love you." He paused. "But not as much as I used to."

"Oh?" Kurt chuckled.

"Nah. More."

"Oh, puh-please." Kurt brushed a lock of hair back from Blaine's forehead. "You're such a sap."

"Yeah? I thought you liked it?"

Kurt sighed playfully. "I love it... almost as much as I love you."

"You know, everytime... it still feels like the first time."

"Hmph." Kurt pondered the sentiment. "I like to think I've improved since then."

Blaine's jaw dropped. "Oh my god. You know what I meant."

"Yeah." He snickered. "It's just fun to see how easy it still is to get you riled up after almost a decade together. I keep thinking you'll have learned, but you never do."

"Hey, I'm just trying to keep you on your toes. I can't have you getting bored and leaving me for someone new."

"Pfft." Kurt rolled his eyes again. "You're already trained, and I am not starting over. Plus, where else am I going to find a man who let's me fuck him in the middle of a work day on the glass desk he insisted he had to have just to fulfill one of my fantasies?"

"Wow! I guess I am pretty spectacular when you put it that way."

"Oh, shut up." He pressed his lips firmly against Blaine's, biting at his bottom lip as he pulled away. "I gotta run. Stuff to do today."

They quickly dressed and shared one last kiss before Kurt slipped quietly out of Blaine's office. He was putting a stray lock of hair back in place as he passed the receptionist's desk, unable to shun her gaze. Finally, he had no choice but to acknowledge her. "Yes, Jacqueline?"

"Good visit?" she asked.

"I suppose."

"You suppose?"

His eyes darted back and forth nervously. "Yeah, I suppose."

"You sure you only suppose?" She giggled quietly to herself.

Over the years, Kurt had gotten to know Jacqueline pretty well, and this was out of character for her. "What's happening here? Are you high?"

"Nope."

"Drunk?"

"Not even a little, though it might help."

"Might help what exactly?"

"Well," she began, "I think it's possible that Blaine's intercom button got stuck in the... uhm... shuffle."

Kurt did his best to hide the fluttering sensation in his chest, trying to deny what he was sure she was insinuating. "Shuffle?"

"I'm trying to be delicate." She choked back laughter.

"So, you-"

"Heard all of that?" She finished the sentence he was too scared to speak. "Yeeeeeeeeah."

"Ah." He rocked back on his heels, a pale, pink blush falling across his cheeks.

She grinned. "Sounded hot."

The tension softened. "It was," he admitted.

"Your secret's safe with me."

"And you deserve a raise."

"That I do!" she agreed.

"I'll see what I can do. I have some pull with your boss."

"I know. I heard."

He cringed.

"Too much?" she asked.

"Too soon. Way too soon."

She shrugged. "See you around, sweetie."

"Yep." He quickly scurried away down the long hallway, his face hot with embarrassment. "That wasn't optimal," he thought to himself, "but damn was it ever worth it."

He slid into the driver's seat of his car and turned the key. The cool air from the vent was a welcomed sensation. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly shot off a text: "Give Jacqueline a raise and avoid eye contact. She heard everything."

Several seconds later phone buzzed with a reply: "Raise... check. Avoid eye contact... Nah. Eat your heart out, Jackie! Love you!"

"Love you too," he sent in reply. He shook his head. THAT, whatever it was, was exactly why he loved Blaine and knew they would last. Also, because he knew when they both got home that night, it was his turn to be tied up, and no one would be on the other side of an intercom to hear him scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I really didn't edit this after the night I wrote it (midway through season 3)... and I'm really not sorry for any of it! Hope there isn't too much wonkiness.


End file.
